


Acclimation

by inksheddings



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Kubota would have to take comfort in the knowledge that at least Tokito was curious.  Though he did worry that Tokito was </i>only<i> curious– and only for now.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Acclimation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidniteMarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteMarauder/gifts).



_**Wild Adapter Fic for[](http://midnitemaraud-r.livejournal.com/profile)[ **midnitemaraud_r**](http://midnitemaraud-r.livejournal.com/) : Acclimation (Kubota/Tokito, NC-17, 1265 words)**_  
 **Title:** Acclimation  
 **Rating:** NC-17 (Just to be safe.)  
 **Word Count:** 1265  
 **Summary:** _Kubota would have to take comfort in the knowledge that at least Tokito was curious. Though he did worry that Tokito was_ only _curious– and only for now._  
 **A/N:** Happy Birthday, [](http://midnitemaraud-r.livejournal.com/profile)[**midnitemaraud_r**](http://midnitemaraud-r.livejournal.com/)! *snuggles you* Unbeta'd, so all errors are happily mine.

  
  
**  
Acclimation   
**

Kubota was used to waking up because Tokito had wrapped himself around his body during the night, or because he'd mumbled and tossed in his sleep. Kubota didn't mind– of course not. It just gave him a chance to feel the weight– what little there was –of Tokito's body, the smoothness of his skin, and take in the scent of his shampoo. _Their_ shampoo.

No, Kubota didn't mind at all.

This time, however, was a bit different. Kubota woke up to the feeling of a hand on his bare belly. It was shaking slightly, as if uncertain of what it was doing. Tokito's fingers scraped lightly against his skin, stroked the few hairs growing around his bellybutton. It felt nice, but wasn't going to help Kubota fall back asleep.

Tokito flattened the palm of his hand against him and stilled. Kubota heard him take and release a deep breath, and then his hand slid lower, slowly and tortuously lower, until his fingertips touched the waistband of his sweat pants.

Definitely not going to help Kubota fall back asleep.

One finger, then another, worked their way underneath his sweats until Tokito's entire hand had discovered that Kubota wasn't wearing underwear– he'd never seen the point of it in bed. One graze of his cock, and Tokito froze. There was no shaking, but Kubota could feel the nervousness and uncertainty rolling off of him, and he was sure Tokito would withdraw any second now. That was absolutely the last thing he wanted, but he didn't think he should let Tokito in on that particular fact. Tokito thought he was asleep, after all, which was probably why he was being this bold to begin with. If he knew that Kubota was awake and more than willing...well, someone would end up sleeping on the couch for the rest of the night. Or perhaps even the balcony. He had no delusions who that someone would be, either.

Kubota continued feigning sleep. He figured, in time, Tokito would take it a step farther. Then another step and still another. It didn't have to be tonight– though if he didn't remove his hand from Kubota's sweats within the next thirty seconds , they'd _both_ be finished. Luckily– or unluckily, depending on one's point of view –Tokito did, indeed, slowly begin to extract his hand.

Yes, Kubota would have to take comfort in the knowledge that at least Tokito was curious. Though he did worry that Tokito was _only_ curious– and only for now.

Tokito rolled over onto his side, his back to Kubota. He pulled the blanket up tight around his neck and seemed to shiver from head to toe before settling down and going to sleep.

It was Kubota's turn to take a deep breath. He covered his eyes with his arm and resisted the urge to touch himself where Tokito had touched him– touch himself the same _way_ Tokito had touched him. Just thinking about it was making him even harder and he really wasn't going to fall back asleep if he didn't take action.

He started to lift the covers away and go to the bathroom, but...fuck. Why should he? Tokito was responsible for this predicament of his, why should he leave his own bed and jack off in the bathroom like a thirteen-year-old afraid of his mother discovering sticky sheets?

Glancing once at the back of Tokito's head, Kubota slowly pushed his sweats down just far enough to set his erection free. He hissed as the scratchy sheet rubbed against the head of his cock, barely stopping himself from bucking his hips. God, he wasn't going to last long, which– as Tokito mumbled and shifted slightly in his sleep –was probably a good thing.

He took hold of his cock and began a gentle rhythm, light touches that still set his teeth on edge with the intensity of the feeling. It was Tokito's doing, he knew. Kubota had never expected to become so sensitive to the presence of another. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, now that it had happened. He only knew that he wanted as much time as he could get to figure it out.

He gripped himself a little harder, stroked a little faster. He spread as much precome as he could, but it wasn't quite enough to keep the burn from his skin. He didn't care, a little pain wasn't going to keep him from coming. The weight of the covers, however, was a nuisance, getting in his way and hindering his rhythm. He pushed them down with his feet until his cock was truly free, and he groaned quietly as the cool air hit his bare skin. Now this, this he could relish. He slowed down and bucked up slightly. Almost perfect. Almost. The only thing that would make it better-

"Kubo-chan? You awake or something?"

Or possibly worse.

Fuck it.

Kubota released his cock and flung the covers off of Tokito as well.

"Kubo-chan! What the fuck are you- Gaaahhh! Shit! What're you-"

Kubota shut him up by grabbing his hand and licking it from the heel of his palm to his fingertips. Then he brought it down to his cock and wrapped both their hands around it and started pumping rapidly, no longer even attempting to restrict his movements. Out of the frying pan and all that.

"Kubo...Kubo-chan?"

Tokito's voice sounded surprisingly small. Kubota had expected bluster and outrage. That would have been cute, but this...Kubota wondered if he'd made a rather large blunder. He stopped moving their hands and turned his face toward Tokito's, whose eyes were impossibly large in the dim moonlight drifting in through the blinds.

"I was simply finishing what you started."

No one breathed. Not until Tokito's hand, still under Kubota's, picked up the pace. This time Kubota's groan was anything but quiet, and he tried to keep his eyes open, to continue watching the expression on Tokito's face, but it felt so damn good he just gave in to the sensations and threw his head back against the pillow and _came_ , Tokito's name the only thing on his lips and his mind.

It was a struggle to open his eyes, and that made Kubota laugh. _Now_ he was tired. Maybe some aspects of himself were typically male after all.

He felt Tokito's hand tense at the sound, however, and quickly quieted. It was very possible that Tokito might have misconstrued the meaning of his mirth. He removed both their hands from his cock and entwined their fingers, sticky mess and all. He rolled onto his side and smiled gently at Tokito. Tokito didn't return it.

"Why...why did you-"

"Why did _you_?"

Tokito looked as though he was finally going to start yelling, but stopped short, worried his lower lip with his teeth, and leaned his forehead against Kubota's.

"Oh."

Kubota kissed his forehead. "Yes, _oh_."

"So...." Tokito moved their interlocked hands down until they were pressed against his erection, still covered by flannel pajama pants.

Kubota's own cock twitched ever-so-slightly in response, and again he marveled at another example of how _typical_ he was becoming.

"Does this mean," Tokito continued, "that it's my turn?"

This time, when Kubota laughed, Tokito didn't tense up. He just shut him up with a kiss and a quick loss of clothing.

Kubota was used to waking up because Tokito had wrapped himself around his body during the night, or because he'd mumbled and tossed in his sleep. Kubota didn't mind– of course not. Of course not.

  
 **END**   



End file.
